Blue Eye Wonder
by Blue2i
Summary: Life in Konoha moves on as a danger looms in the background. When a mysterious lavender eyed girl approaches the tailed beast, the allied forces are in trouble again. How will Naruto and the others respond to this treat? Will real peace ever be reached? Set about a year after the Fourth Shinobi War. Pairings, Sasusaku, Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Given that this is a fanfic site I think that is pretty obvious.

 **Authors notes:** If anyone is actually reading this, this is my first time writing fanfic so constructive criticism would be helpful and I hope that you like this. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

 **Chapter One**

The sound was faint at first. Carried away by the wind. So faint, he almost didn't hear it. Didn't believe it. But as they drew closer there was no mistaking it. **She** was coming. Her soft voice sang the sweet melody of her ancestors while her feet kept echoing the beat. Finally it stop. The giant monkey looked down and was greeted with striking lavender eyes starring back up at him.

"It's been a long time Son Goku" She smirked.

..._..._..._..._..._

Back at Konoha Naruto was slurping up his ramen while laughing at his friend Sasuke. "I still can't believe it!" He said with his signature grin on his face. "Man, you really messed up Teme. I can't believe she turned you down!" He was laughing away. Such blatant mockery of his misfortunes would not be allowed if it was any other person. This wasn't just anyone though, this was his best friend, Naruto, and as much as he was annoying him right now, he knew that even if he bet him to a pulp Naruto would still be at his heels the next day laughing and mocking him. So, he decided to ignore him. Only replying with "Hn" at the necessary intervals while staring down at his food, not really hungry enough to eat it. To be honest Sasuke couldn't believe it either. He never thought after all these years Sakura would say no to going out on a date with him. Sure he knew that they had a lot of stuff to work out, after all he did try to kill her, but she had been in love with him all these years, he thought he would at least get a chance to try and make it up to her. He did not expect her to be so mad at the suggestion that she hospitalized him for three days. He replayed the experience in his mind.

 _She was at the training ground doing some aiming practice. She looked so cute with her pink hair flowing in the wind that he decided to just go for it. He came up behind her and embraced her with a hug. She tensed, surprised, not because she didn't know he was there, she sensed him the moment he arrived at the training ground, but because this was new and Sasuke never did anything like it before. She blushed and he smirked knowing the effect that he had on her. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered in her ear. "Will you go out with me?" Sakura turned around in his arms. Their faces were only inches apart. She looked at him, wide eye. He gave out a small laugh as she looked so adorable. This snapped her out of the trance she had seemed to be in. She looked down, her body became more ridged than it had before. Her eye twitched and she clamped her hands into fist. In a deadly low voice Sakura said, "you've been back a month." Before Sasuke knew what was coming he was met with an angry, "Cha" and was flown back by a mighty punch. Before he blacked out he remember her tired demeanour next to him. "You can't just do that, you know," she said not even looking at him, she was talking more to herself than to him. He wasn't even sure that she aware he was conscious. "I have been waiting so long for you to say that to me." Tears were threatening her eyes. "I… I… I thought that after you came to Konoha everything would be back to how it was. But you left again... I get why, I do. However, it's been a year since then. You never wrote to me. You did to Naruto, to the Hokage but not to me. When you came back I was so happy. I thought this was finally the end of waiting, but again you never came to see me." She stood up. "I can't wait around any longer. I love you Sasuke, I always will but if you think I'm just going to go out with you when you have treated me like a second priority our whole lives, your mistaken." A single tear ran down Sakura's face and Sasuke blacked out._

Naruto's laughing snapped Sasuke back to where he was. "That Sakura, always know how to throw a punch." Finally noticing his friend's dreary mood Naruto turned serious. "I'ld send her flowers to start off with. Get Ino to help out with that. Take a month off your missions." Sasuke starred at his friend, shocked. "What are you going on about?" he said. "To get Sakura," he replied as if it was obvious. "She said no, you buckle headed idiot." Sasuke gave him an angry glare. "You're the baka. You just have to wear her down. Get to know her again. You have been gone for so long both of you need to get reacquainted," he replied dismissively. "We both know she's loved you forever. She probably doesn't feel like she knows you though. She just wants to be prioritized and who can blame her?" "Hn" Sasuke replied not looking at his friend, knowing that he's right. "When did you become observant with relationships?" Naruto turned his head down towards his ramen, glum. Mixing the broth slowly a forgone look took over his face as though remembering something painful. "When it was to late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto :P

 **Author note:** Sorry about spelling and grammar.

 **Chapter 2**

Neither two talked after that and it didn't take long for the two to leave the ramen stand. Both feeling a heavier weight on their shoulders than when they arrived. Sasuke sighed as he walked the streets alone. There weren't to many people out in the normally bustling streets of Konoha. As though sensing that the revenger needed his space to think. He kept his head low just in case, not wanting to be bothered.

He was never good consoling other. Heck he wouldn't even claim that he was good at socialising with others. A massacre and self-imposed isolation will do that to you. The pag of guilt that encompassed him was stronger than normal. He knew he shouldn't of brought up relationships with that blonde baka. It was hard to forget that his friend was suffering more than anyone. He was so good at hiding it. If it wasn't for Sasuke's keen eyes and the fact that he was Naruto's sparring partner he might of never of known that the blonde was not himself. It was Sasuke's second day back at the village when he went for his spar with Naruto. Naruto's punches were wilder, more angry. He left himself open more for attacks as if he wanted the physical pain. These things were subtle and only lasted split seconds that if Sasuke had been any other he wouldn't of noticed the anger and hurt in his blonde friend eyes. After the spar Sasuke had spent the month silently observing him. Trying to work out what was wrong. However, for the life of him Sasuke couldn't figure out what had his blonde teammate so tormented. He could of just asked Naruto he supposed but again he was never very good with words. Sasuke liked his privacy and figured that his friend needed the space and he would come to him if he wanted. That didn't stop Sasuke from observing though, just specking with his teammate about his observations. Today at the ramen stand was the most glum Sasuke had seen the blonde. _The cracks in Naurto's sunny mask were showing_ Sasuke thought. Another sigh. Sasuke looked up. He was outside the Yamanaka flower shop now.

..._..._..._..._..._

It happened when Naruto had just closed his door to his apartment. He felt a tug in his stomach.

"Naruto" he heard the voice of Kurama in his head. "We've been summoned.''

Naruto's vision went black for a moment. The next thing he saw was the giant figures of the tailed beasts surrounding a hooded figure in the middle. Gaara and Killer Bee were there too, on top of their respected tailed beasts. Staunch looks on their faces. That's when he noticed he was on top of Kurama.

"Glad you could finally make it," said the cold female voice of the hooded figure. She jumped up on Son Goku. Her hood masking her face in darkness. "I don't have much time," the mysterious women continued as though she never stopped talking. "You're all in terrible trouble. The Allied Forces are in terrible trouble. There might not be a way to saving them or their people from the treat that looms. Peace is no longer. Look after and protect yourselves."

"What do you mean there is no saving them?" Naruto said through grinding teeth. His fits were clenched by his sides, his body ridge "Who are you anyhow?! Who's the treat?!" He started yelling while a resengan started forming in his hand. "Naruto don't," Kurama said just above a whisper and with that the girl just disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Naruto. This is still a fanfiction.

 **Authors notes:** Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please feel free to review and provide feedback.

 **…** **_..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._...**

This was humiliating. Not only did Sasuke have to suffer the intolerable task of getting flowers for Sakura but of course he had walked into Sai and Ino in a rather compromising position while doing so. A pink blush tried to snake it's way onto the Uchiha's face but he turned away and willed it down. Uchiha's don't blush.

Just as he was about to open the door to head out the couple took notice of him. "Sasuke-san?" the confused Yamanaka exclaimed, sliding off the counter and turning away from the ex-root member. "Hi Traitor," Sai said in his impassive tone. He hated Sai's nickname for him but figured it was better than 'Dickless'. "Hn" was all he replied, sighing then turning around to face them yet again. Sai face as expressionless as ever but Ino face was wrapped in embarrassment. "How can I help you?" the Yamanaka said, trying to regain her composter. Sasuke grabbed the first group of flowers he could get and thrusted it at the pair. "Indian Jasmine, star of Bethlehem and motherwort" Ino stated. "You won't be needing any manchineal with that will you?" the blonde eyed the raven hair boy suspiciously. Previous embarrassment forgotten. "No," the Uchiha replied, just wanting to get out of the shop as quickly as possible. "Beautiful, I think some white ivy and jonquil would be better suited." The ex-root membered commented, fake smile appearing on his face as he put a reassuring hand on Ino back. They both looked up at Sasuke expecting. "Hn, fine."

Ino went to make the bouquet of flowers at the back leaving the two men alone. An awkward silence overcame them. Sasuke didn't know what to make of Sai. They had a few interactions but nothing substantial. Often surround by their other two teammates Sasuke couldn't rack his brain if they had ever offer more than a greeting to each other. Despite Sai unassuming atmosphere, he worked for Danzo. That Sasuke couldn't trust. He shifted his weight on the balls of his feet. Peering at the back door as if willing Ino to speed it up. "Ino likes it when I listen," Sai started. "I have learned a great deal from listening carefully. Most people never listen." "Hn," "My book says that resentment develops when you repeatedly feel unheard, dismissed or feel that a spouse puts other interested ahead of you and the marriage." Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow. Sai smiled back at him. All pleasant and placid and perfect and patronisingly fake. The Uchiha was saved from replying when Ino walked back in with the bouquet. Sasuke slapped the money down and with the flowers, bolted out the door.

"What where you to talking about?" Ino enquired. "Oh," replied Sai, "just offering him some advice on how to tend to honeysuckle."

 **…** **_..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._...**

Naruto made it to the floor. Resengan disintegrated. He looked around. Finally taking notice of his surroundings. They were in a large cave. Long, thick stalactites hanging down from the cave wall. Fire gauntlets pinned to the wall lighting the room for them to see.

"Who was that?" Naruto demanded. Looking up at the other two Jinchūriki for answers. They both looked to the four tails. "A friend," Son Goku replied before he disappeared, along with the other tail beasts.

"Ahhh" Naruto screamed in frustration. Pulling at his golden locks. Naruto stomped his foot. "Crunch" The sound stops him in his tracks. Naruto looked down. A broken yellow crescent moon earing was staring back at him.

 **…** **_..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._...**

 **Flower language:**

Jasmine, Indian: I attach myself to you, Attachment

Star of Bethlehem: Desire to reconcile. Its pure white hue also makes it reflective of a return to innocence, representing your desire to earn a redo and have a chance to right your wrong.

Motherwort: Concealed love.

Manchineal: Falsehood.

Jonquil: I desire a return of affection.

Honeysuckle: Bonds of Love


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. I don't own Naruto. Shocking, I know.

 **Authors notes:** As always sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please feel free to review and provide feedback.

 **…** **_..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._...**

Someone threating to destroy Naruto's home wasn't new to Naruto. He had survived and won against hateful villagers, Gaara, Pain, Sasuke, Obito, Black Zetsu and Kaguya. This new crippling feeling wasn't because of the threat. No. It was this small shattered crescent moon. It was too much for him. It overwhelmed him. It took over him. There was a tightness in his chest. A hindrance to breath. No muscles in his body could relax even though he was willing it to calm down. Just calm down. His head become cloudy. He couldn't think straight though thousands of thoughts were racing through his mind.

Naruto was haunted by the moon. Even during the daytime, the sun would shine so bright that the light penetrates the scattered blue light of the sky displaying the moon. It was mocking him. Reminding him of his lost. Of his failure. Of his broken promise.

"Kit, we got to go" Kurama said as Naruto was picking up the shattered pieces of jewellery. Naruto just nodded in response. Soon he would be back in his apartment.

 **…** **_..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._...**

Cherry blossoms surrounded her house. The pink petals cascaded down to the footpath. She was outside, humming a sweet melody as she tended to her garden. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Sasuke?" Sakura questioned as she looked up to see his emotionless face staring back at her with flowers in his hand. _What's going on?_ She thought. She stood up and he walked closer. Before another word could be said Sasuke thrusted the flowers at Sakura before disappearing. Sakura was left dumb founded as the pink petals continued to fall around her.

 **…** **_..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._...**

 **Authors end notes:** Not happy with this chapter but just needed to get it done. It's short I know. Sorry about that. Might be a while before I update the next chapter. When I do though, it will be much longer and things will finally start rolling.


	5. Chapter 5

The apartment room would of been pitch black had the faint cascade of the light from the moon not been perfectly placed, beaming through the single window of his apartment. With more force then necessary the hero of the world shoved the curtains closed before crumbling down on his knees. Hand aching as slow trickles of blood ran down from gripping on too tight to those shattered glass pieces. It was only in these moments. These private moments. That he let himself grieve.

He didn't know how long he stayed there but he was exhausted. He let the glass pieces fall from his hand wiping any excess blood on his pants. Wound already healed. The fog in his mind had taken over where he could no longer think straight. Like a zombie he shuffled his way to his bed and let sleep envelop him.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Sasuke was perplexed. He looked at his watch. It was after 7am. Naurto was late. Naurto was never late. Since the first day Sasuke had arrived back from his travels Naruto had bulldozed his way into Sasuke's house at 7am demanding to spar. The noise of his presence only rivaled by Lee and Gai. Yet it was quiet. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He was comfortable with silence. He actively sort after it but it was 7:35am and there was no blonde hair obstructing his vision. No loud voice whining in his ear. It was unusual. It was bizarre. It was incomprehensible. Sasuke picked up a random magazine lying around and sat on his coach but he didn't read a word. Strange, he thought he would be enjoying this rare piece of serenity from his team mate but he was convinced that as soon as he relaxed, as soon as he got comfortable his blonde teammate would appear. Leaving him uneasy as to why it hadn't happened yet. Sasuke sighed. "Fine," he thought as he got up and left for Naruto's apartment.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Sasuke was not expecting to see Naruto sleeping. He loudly cleared his throat. A loud snore was his reply. A vain pop out in Sasuke's head. Next thing you know Sasuke boorishly pulls Naruto out of bed, uncaring that his teammate bangs his head as he does so. He was never known for his patience. Flustered Naruto gets up. "What was that for?!" he yells. "Hn." "Teme." Sasuke was satisfied. He finished what he came for. He checked on his friend. He was alive. Annoying as ever. As he turns on his heels ready to walk out the door he notices the little shattered pieces of glass by the window. Naruto follow his train of vision. Sasuke eyebrow raises in question. "Crap," Naruto exclaimed, "we got to go see sensei." With that the two friends bolted out the door to the hokage tower.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._


End file.
